layang
by reboctoria
Summary: —untuk kamu, wahai lelaki tampan yang dulu sering kutemui di stasiun. [kai/miku]


**disclaimer:** vocaloid (c) Yamaha and other companies.

 **pair:** kaito/miku

 **warning:** klise, ooc, terlalu ndrama, format surat, too much menye-menye things, etc.

.

* * *

.

Saat pertama kalinya bola mataku bertemu dengan mata birumu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh hati padamu.

Ya, benar. Aku telah jatuh hati.

Dengan kamu, lelaki tampan yang tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa namamu yang sesungguhnya selain 'Biru'. Dengan kamu, lelaki aneh yang menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai pahlawan bagi semua orang. Dan dengan kamu, lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun yang tiba-tiba mengaku padaku bahwa kau ingin menikah.

Tapi tidak denganku; melainkan dengan gadis pujaanmu.

Aku mengirim surat ini bukan sebagai alasan atau jawaban karena aku tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu. Tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa.

Dan saat kau sudah membaca surat ini, ketahuilah bahwa aku sudah hilang dari dunia ini dan sibuk bermain di sebuah tempat indah penuh warna putih yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau gapai sebelum mati.

Ah, tunggu-tunggu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis seperti orang bodoh, Biru. Aku sudah bersusah payah menulis surat ini, dan sudah meminta orangtuaku untuk mengirim surat ini tepat pada hari pernikahanmu. Jika aku masih hidup, percayalah bahwa aku pasti akan menendang bokongmu jika kau berani-beraninya menangis seperti orang bodoh saat hari bahagiamu.

Dan juga, ayolah. Bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu? Aku adalah gadis yang paling dicintai oleh-Nya. Tuhan sangat mencintaiku, sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin membiarkanku untuk terus hidup dalam keputusasaan dan kesepian.

Ah, dan apa kautahu? Rasanya sangat melegakan saat beberapa bulan lalu, dokter memberitahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, lalu kedua orangtuaku yang berhati beku itu akhirnya menangis dan memelukku, mendekapku sambil membisikkan "Kami mencintaimu," berkali-kali.

Sungguh, itu adalah hadiah paling indah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan padaku, selain perjumpaanku denganmu tiga tahun lalu yang berhasil mengeluarkanku dari belenggu kesepian yang semakin menggerogotiku. Ah, ya, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menulis tentang hal-hal sedih. Padahal aku ingin membuatmu tertawa saat ini, tersenyum lepas seperti senyum indah yang sering kauberikan padaku di masa lalu.

Jadi … apa aku boleh menceritakannya kembali? Karena, jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku sedetikpun.

Yah … seperti yang kautahu, aku tidak pernah pandai dalam memulai cerita, jadi aku akan menceritakanmu dengan apa adanya.

Aku hanyalah gadis SMA kelas satu yang tidak memiliki keahlian apapun. Dan pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu adalah saat aku pulang dari sekolah. Aku pulang sendirian seperti biasanya, lewat stasiun kereta yang sepi dan sudah sering kupakai sejak SMP. Tapi, ada yang berbeda pada hari itu.

Ya, itu _kau_ , Biru.

Kau ada di sana, membawa sebuah peluit yang kau kalungkan di leher sambil melalang melewati orang-orang. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berada di sana, dan kupikir kau adalah orang baru yang menjadi petugas stasiun.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatku memandangimu dalam waktu lama. Tapi yang kutahu, kau sudah menjeratku lewat senyum lebarmu yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan mendalam itu.

Dan kau, dengan rambut birumu yang tertutupi topi penjaga stasiun itu, berhasil membuat gadis penyendiri sepertiku penasaran denganmu.

Kautahu, aku bukan gadis yang gampang jatuh hati. Aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang sulit bersosialisasi. Di sekolah, aku memiliki teman satu orang, itupun bukan orang yang bisa kau predikat dengan titel 'sahabat sejati'.

Tapi, ada suatu magnet dalam dirimu yang membuatku tertarik, tertarik, dan terus tertarik lebih dalam untuk mengenalmu.

Oh ya. Apa kau masih ingat? Aku pertamakali berkenalan denganmu saat musim hujan tiba.

Saat itu, (lagi-lagi) aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Aku lupa membawa payung dari rumah, karena ibu tidak pernah mengingatkanku untuk membawa payung. Ibu sedang sibuk, yang mana aku bisa memakluminya karena dia adalah orang penting di perusahaan, sementara Ayah sudah berangkat ke kantor di pagi-pagi buta. Jujur saja, aku benci dengan mereka berdua. Tapi (mungkin) sekarang tidak.

Aku datang ke stasiun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Seragam sekolahku basah dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku, tapi aku tidak peduli apakah ada lelaki mata keranjang yang akan mengamati tubuhku karena yang kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah pulang ke rumah.

Aku berdiri di kursi penunggu, dengan gigi bergemelutuk karena menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Rambut hijau kebiruanku yang semula kukuncir dua, kubiarkan terurai agar tidak menimbulkan bau kecut. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, berharap akan datang saat di mana kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku. Sementara itu, hujan di luar semakin mengganas, disertai angin kencang serta petir yang menggelegar.

Stasiun sudah semakin sepi, namun kereta yang kutunggu masih belum datang juga. Aku sudah duduk di sana selama setengah jam, tapi tetap saja keretaku belum datang. Lalu, aku mendengar berita yang terpampang di televisi, bahwa ada kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi dan menyebabkan aktivitas perkereta apian terganggu.

Aku hanya bisa diam, bingung merutuki nasib sialku. Saat aku mulai beranjak pergi dari stasiun, dan saat kupikir dingin ini sudah mulai membuatku mati; kau akhirnya datang. Aku mulai limbung dan hampir ambruk, tapi kau mengangkapku dan kau membiarkan tubuhku terselimuti oleh hangat jaketmu sambil memapahku menuju suatu tempat yang-aku-tidak-pernah-tahu-namanya. Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi yang kutahu, saat pertamakali aku membuka mata, hanya ada wajah tampanmu yang sedang tersenyum lebar seolah bersyukur karena aku sudah bangun.

Setelah kejadian itu, kita semakin dekat. Aku memberitahumu bahwa namaku Miku, yang berarti suara. Tapi kau tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk tahu namamu. Kau hanya tersenyum dengan misterius sambil berkata, "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Biru."

Hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu kulewati hanya denganmu. Bersamamu, aku bisa tersenyum, tertawa, dan menangis secara bersamaan. Aku menceritakanmu semua hal tentangku, tapi kau tidak pernah berkata apapun yang menyangkut dirimu.

Kau hanya pernah berkata bahwa kau menjadi petugas stasiun karena ingin mengejar sesuatu, mengejar bintang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kau raih. Saat itu, aku tertawa, dan entah kenapa aku mengerti serta paham akan ucapanmu.

Ya, kau pasti sedang mengejar seseorang. Aku menebak, bahwa mungkin orang yang kamu maksud itu adalah artis atau seorang yang terkenal atau bahkan dia adalah anak bos/majikanmu. Awalnya, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi melihat raut mukamu yang tiba-tiba menegang, mengatakan padaku "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" akhirnya membuatku yakin bahwa hal itu benar.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil meyakinkanmu bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, dan aku memberimu keyakinan bahwa setiap orang yang baik pasti akan mendapat orang yang baik pula. Kau tersenyum hangat, sedikit tertawa lalu tanganmu menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

Tubuhku sedikit menegang, karena seumur hidup, baru kali itulah ada seorang pria yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Tapi aku hanya diam, mengelus kembali puncak kepala yang kausentuh tadi, dan tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah bahkan setelah kau pamit padaku untuk mengerjakan tugasmu kembali.

Kautahu? Bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling indah dalam hidupku. Kau mengajarkanku segalanya, tentang dunia dan isinya. Kau percaya bahwa kita diciptakan di dunia ada tujuannya, tapi saat kutanya padamu apa tujuan itu, kau hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku (lagi!) dan berkata bahwa aku harus menemukannya sendiri.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, aku sudah mulai jarang bertemu denganmu. Saat aku di stasiun, kau tidak di sana; dan saat kau ada di stasiun, ganti aku yang tidak di sana. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Tuhan membuat jarak baru di antara kita, tapi yang pasti, bahkan setelah aku ingin menemuimu untuk terakhir kali karena ingin berpamitan untuk kuliah pun, kau tidak di sana.

Sebagai gantinya, aku memberimu nomorku, menitipkannya pada penjaga lain, berharap bahwa kau bersedia dan rela untuk meneleponku saat aku rindu padamu.

Tapi kau tidak pernah meneleponku sejak saat itu.

Aku mulai kesepian lagi, karena kini aku hidup sendirian dalam kerumunan kota yang tidak pernah kukenal ini. Aku takut. Aku mulai menjadi gadis lemah yang kubenci.

Saat malam tiba, aku selalu menangis sendirian di pojokan kamar, membisikkan kata "Aku merindukanmu," berulang-ulang sambil memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku menbutuhkan pertolongan, tapi kau tidak pernah datang lagi.

Hari demi hari kurasakan semakin memburuk saja. Hingga suatu malam, darah tiba-tiba menetes keluar dari hidungku, dan kurasakan bahwa aku seluruh badanku mulai menggigil. Semuanya mati rasa. Dan aku mulai menangis lagi, tenggelam dalam arus keputusasaan yang tiada kunjung berhenti ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Dan, sungguh. Aku tidak berharap bahwa telepon itu datang darimu, sehingga saat aku mulai mengangkat telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal itu, dan suara yang sangat kukenal berkata "Halo?" aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Aku mulai menyebut julukanmu berkali-kali, sambil menangis terisak-isak dan membuatmu khawatir. Kau menyelaku sejenak dan berkata bahwa suaraku berbeda. Tapi aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan hanya mendengar suaramu saja, aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Hari demi hari mulai terasa berwarna lagi. Aku mulai sering berbincang-bincang di telepon denganmu, menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di kota ini, dan kau menceritakan tentang kejadian yang membuatmu bisa lupa untuk tidak meneleponku selama satu tahun lebih. Tapi aku tidak bercerita padamu tentang sakit yang kualami.

Aku pernah berkunjung ke tempat seorang dokter suatu kali, bersama Ibu yang memasang wajah murung sejak dari rumah. Aku bercerita padanya mengenai tubuhku, namun wajahnya tidak berubah. Masih dingin, seolah sakit yang kuderita ini hanya dianggapnya sebagai sebuah kewajaran semata.

Di tempat dokter itu, aku mulai melakukan segala praktik. Mulai dari tubuhku disinari sebuah sinar seperti sinar laser, dimasukkan dalam sebuah lubang yang tidak kutahu namanya, dan lain-lain. Aku tidak mengerti saat itu, sehingga saat dokter ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Ibu, aku hanya mengiyakan.

Aku menunggu di luar, sementara Ibu masih berbincang dengan dokter. Saat aku mulai muak berdiri di sana terus, tiba-tiba Ibu keluar dari ruangan sambil memasang wajah yang—tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya, memerah seperti habis menangis. Aku membuka mulut, hendak bertanya ada apa dengannya, namun dalam sekejap Ibu sudah mulai mendekapku dengan erat. Dia menangis, tidak bersuara namun perih, dan saat itulah aku sadar: bahwa penyakit yang kuderita inilah yang membuat ibu seperti ini.

Aku mulai menangis, memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang apakah aku akan mati beberapa waktu lagi. Aku membalas dekapan ibu dengan erat, erat, dan erat, seolah aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu sampai kapanpun.

Esoknya, kau meneleponku lagi, di siang hari yang cukup terik. Aku sedang tidak kuliah hari itu, sehingga aku hanya duduk selonjoran di pinggir jendela kamar, memandangi pemandangan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indah di luar.

Aku hanya mendengar suaramu secara setengah, dan saat itulah, kau mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

Kau berkata dengan semangat bahwa kau sudah menggapai bintangmu, yang mana membuatku sedikit mengerutkan kening. Tapi, kau paham. Sehingga kau mulai menjelaskan bahwa terhitung enam bulan lagi, kau akan menikahi bintangmu.

Ya, bintangmu.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi aku hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali menyandarkan kepala pada tiang kayu. Aku tersenyum letih, memejamkan mata, sambil membayangkan betapa bahagianya wajahmu saat ini. Aku terus menempelkan ponsel pada telingaku, mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tiada henti.

Kau berkata bahwa akulah orang yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang diundang pada pesta pernikahanmu nanti, sebagai balas budi karena aku telah menyemangatinya dulu. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Diam, tidak menjawab apapun.

Saat kau mulai berhenti bercerita, aku mulai berbicara. Aku berkata padamu bahwa aku memiliki dua berita; berita baik dan berita buruk. Kau berkata bahwa kau ingin mendengar berita buruk terlebih dahulu, entah apa alasanmu.

Aku tersenyum lagi, mengatakan bahwa berita buruknya adalah aku tidak akan bisa datang di pernikahanmu.

Kau hanya terdiam, sehingga aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum, mendongak memandangi langit-langit kamar yang penuh kotoran. Aku berkata padamu, bahwa berita baiknya adalah: aku baru sadar bahwa aku adalah gadis yang paling dicintai oleh Tuhan. Kau bertanya mengapa, tapi aku hanya terdiam. Aku membiarkanmu menebak ucapan itu, sehingga setelah kau mengetahui kebenarannya, kau tidak akan lagi merasa bahwa aku adalah gadis kesepian.

Usai mengucapkan itu, kita berdua sama-sama menutup telepon, dan aku mengakhiri telepon itu sambil berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu," walau aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku mulai menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Aku masih ingin tertawa, tersenyum, dan menangis sebelum mati. Karenanya, aku mulai berhenti kuliah, menjelajahi tempat demi tempat untuk melakukan kebaikan. Aku berteman dengan banyak anak jalanan, dan mereka benar-benar teman yang baik. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhku mulai tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

Aku mulai tinggal di rumah penuh warna putih yang bernama rumah sakit. Ayah dan Ibu sering menemaniku, sehingga aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Aku menanti, dengan sabar, takut, dan bahagia saat-saat di mana malaikat akan menjemputku nanti.

Dan sebelum saat itu datang, aku juga mulai menulis surat demi surat untukmu ini. Aku menulisnya di kertas warna biru, karena kau sangat menyukai warna itu. Tapi maafkan aku, tulisanku sungguh buruk, dan mulut serta tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi sampai saat di mana kau membaca paragraf ini.

Ibu dan Ayahlah yang bersedia menuliskannya untukku, dan dengan senang hati mereka jugalah yang bersedia mengirim surat ini agar sampai di tanganmu saat kau sudah menikah.

Kautahu? Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai hadiah paling indah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan padaku. Dan aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun untuk pernah bertemu denganmu.

Jadi, setelah kau sampai pada tanda titik terakhir di surat ini, berjanjilah padaku: pastikan bahwa hidupmu dan hidup bintangmu bahagia. Pastikan kau menyayanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan jangan pernah mengkhianatinya karena apabila kau berani melakukannya, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup. Juga, jangan _pernah_ melupakanku sedetikpun. Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sepanjang waktu. Di manapun, dan kapanpun, aku akan selalu di sisimu, menyemangatimu selalu. Ah, dan kau benar. Aku pasti akan mencari tahu namamu yang sesungguhnya, sampai aku benar-benar puas karena itulah namamu yang asli.

Dan, pada akhirnya, sampai jumpa, Biru. Ingatlah, kau harus selalu menggenggam dan mengejar impianmu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam sayang,**_

 **H. Miku.**

 _P.S: Aku mencintaimu._

.

* * *

.

a/n: ... *hening*

huuuanjer ini apaan sih? /jedotinkepala

sumpah ini ngawur asli, padahal pertamanya drafnya gak gini. dan jujurnya saya juga agak gimana gitu sama genre ini. etapi dahlah. maap kalau terlalu menye-menye, dan jujur saat menulis ini saya dalam keadaan sadar gak sadar /?/

Maunya di aplod di wttpd, tapi lagi kangen sama ffn jadi publish di sini aja deh, hwhw. dan benernya, ini saya juga ngawur gitu pas bayangin kematian. lha masak kematian ditungguin, kan geblek. siapa sih yg nulis, grrrr. /ditendang

oh, dan juga, 'layang' tuh artinya surat, dari bahasa jawa. kan keren gimana gitu tho ya kalo nulis ff pake b. jawa, dan because i really tresno with bahasa jawa /? maka saya mengambil kata itu sebagai judul.

dan yak. gitu aja sih.

he he.


End file.
